


these battlescars (don't look like they're fading)

by HogwartsDwarfKat



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day Four: Scars, Except Palpatine Because Fuck that Guy, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan doesn't go to Utapau AU, Obikin Week, Obikin Week 2k18, Obikinweek, Palpatine hella dead, light fluff, obikinweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsDwarfKat/pseuds/HogwartsDwarfKat
Summary: The war is over, Palpatine is dead, and Anakin and Obi-wan are left dealing with the scars.





	these battlescars (don't look like they're fading)

**Author's Note:**

> For Obikin Week 2k18, Day Four: Scars  
> Not sure how I feel about this one. I like the universe, but not sure how I about how it came out. But I'm done playing with it (especially since I still need to write the next four days' fics...), tell me what you guys think?

It had been a long day spent getting hounded by reporters and senators, though Padme, angel that she was, had tried to protect Obi-Wan and her husband as much as possible. She knew all too well how tired they were after everything that had happened the last few weeks since he had turned down the Utapau mission, having thought it would be best to stay on Corescant and heal more from his concussion after crash landing on the city planet. In his stead the Counsel sent Quinlan Vos, hoping his skill with a lightsaber and unparalleled tracking abilities would be enough to capture or, if necessary, kill General Grievous.

For now though, he and Anakin were lying in bed, trying for a bit of rest. However, while the younger man seemed to be falling asleep, the same could not be said for Obi-Wan. Instead he stayed up, unable to escape the maudlin thoughts that swam through his mind silently gazed at his lovers face.

Obi-wan ran his hand over the scar bisecting Anakin’s eye, unable to fight the melancholy thoughts of how Ventress had almost taken his eye -taken his _life_ \- when she had attacked him. Even two and a half years after the fact, he still felt a stab at his heart at the thought of losing his former padawan so permanently.

The war had all but ended, since Dooku’s capture and the revelation of Palpatine’s true identity. How low the Order must have fallen to have never sensed the Sith Lord in their mist.

But now was not the time to dwell on such treacherous things, but to hold Anakin close and hope he made it through the night without another nightmare. They both had so many since the war began, even more so for Anakin since it ended. He took the betrayal had to say the least…

“Obi-Wan…stop thinking so loud,” the blond slurred as he rolled himself onto his lover. His chin resting on the others chest, he looked into the other’s eyes, “I’m okay,” the Force rang with the falsehood. “Or,” he started again, “at least I will be…” _We will be._

Obi-Wan raised his hand once more and stroked the others hair, “I know.”

Anakin didn’t respond, but instead nuzzled Obi-Wan’s left shoulder, where he knew a blaster scar was. It was an ugly scar from a lucky shot by a droid. They had been surrounded and not even Obi-Wan, Master of Soresu, was able to block all the shots. Eventually a retreat was called, the mission a failure, and all they had left show for it was bruises, small blaster burns, and chronic shoulder pain in Obi-Wan’s case.

“And our lives, Anakin. We still have our lives to show for it.”

“And our men’s.”

“And our men’s,” Obi-Wan echoed. Both refused to consider the countless surgeries occurring at this very moment, despite the late hour. Instead they basked in the light of their troopers, so very close, and unsurprisingly, considering that they were holed up in the barracks on Corescant (the 501st and 212th had unanimously and unilaterally decided that they were all on leave, Generals included, after all had received the surgery. They were willing to protest to the Counsel directly if any saw issue with it. No one had).

Long moments passed, spent clinging to one another.

“He was my _friend_ ,” Anakin moaned suddenly, burying his face in the other’s chest.

“I know…” _He must have caught a glimpse of what I was thinking._

“I _trusted_ him, Obi-Wan! I told him so many secrets, _Order_ secrets. I-I was his mole the entire time, I was his spy and I didn’t even _know it._ ”

The red-head felt the younger man’s shoulders shake as he began to break down. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled Anakin closer and tucked his head under his chin.

Anakin continued, “Despite it all I still miss him! Still care about him.” He took a shuddering breath. “What’s wrong with me? What does that say about me?”

Poor, sweet, ever _loyal_ Anakin. What Palpatine did was so antithetical to everything that made him Anakin, he couldn’t comprehend how someone could give you their complete and utter trust, how you could still be able to look them in the eye and call them friend, and then betray everything they believe in so absolutely. And expect them to join you…

_Lightsabers flashed, red and blue and violet flying too fast for the mind to comprehend as they faced the Sith Lord. No sight, no sound, no thought, only the force and instinct. And then… and then an old croaking voice… “I hold the power to save the one you love, you must choose!           “Don’t listen to him Anakin!” Windu… that was Windu calling out to him?_

_“Don’t let him kill me…I-I-I-I can’t hold it any longer…I can’t-I’m too week. ANAKIN! Help me!” A deathly moan. “I-I-I-I can’t hold on any longer…”_

_Another voice cut through, slurred and barely there, “Anakin…dear one, don-plea-” A gasp of pain. “Don’t-don’t listen.”_

_Obi-Wan. Lying wounded where the lightning had struck him. Obi-Wan- he needed to help Obi-wan!_

_“A-A-Anakin, my boy, do not-do not listen to him! He has never cared for you. Remember, remember the Hardeen incident! I do…” A pained groan. “He does not care…not like I do…”_

_“I am going to end this once and for all!” Windu. That was Windu again_

_“No, no, please don’t kill me!” NO! No, he needled Palpatine for- something?_

_‘Yes,’ croaked a sinister voice from somewhere deep within his mind, the same one that wanted him to kill Dooku… ‘Yes, you need him. Kill…kill the others…it is the only way!’_

_But…but he couldn’t…what -what about Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! I need to help Obi-Wan…_

_‘KILL THEM! DO IT -DO IT NOW!’_

_Master Windu brought his arm back, ready to take the final strike –‘NOW YOU FOOL!’ -and then lightning erupts, showering the world in pain._

Obi-Wan pulled him impossibly closer as Anakin began to shake harder than ever as the memory tried to overwhelm them both. “That you are a man that cares. A man that loves so deeply it consumes all else in the world, like a wild fire devouring a forest-moon.” A desperate quality took over his voice, “Natural and unquestionable and unstoppable at times, but for all that it takes, it gives endless new beginnings.”

“And someone who almost let the galaxy burn because he loved,” Anakin replied, fists clenched in the sheets and face buried even deeper into the older man’s chest. If only the galaxy could see the Hero with No Fear now, maybe then they would let him be. Let him rest like deserved.

“I’m sorry Anakin, I’m so sorry,” Obi-Wan gasped out, now rocking the both of them. “I should have protected you better, should have kept you from him, should have- should have done _something_ more!” His face was wet -why was his face wet? “It’s not your fault I promise, I-I promise you that. It’s my fault -all my fault. I-I’m so so so sorry sosorrysosorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msosorryi’msor-”

“OBI-WAN!”

Anakin-that was Anakin’s voice, when did he start talking? For that matter when did the blond start holding his face and wiping away-something? Tears? When did he start crying?

“Obi-Wan -Obi-Wan shhhh! It’s okay-it’s okay shhhh,” Anakin desperately cooed as frantic blue eyes met wild green. “Shhh not your fault- it’s not your fault. Not yours -never yours!”

“I-I’m sorry-”

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay love, it’s okay, just shh. I’m sorry, I should be the one who sorry. I-I didn’t mean to show you that -I- KARK! I’m sorry baby. Just shh, I’m here, I’m here,” the former Padawan murmured softly if a bit desperately as he rested his forehead against the others. “I’m sorry. I’m here, I’m here…”

That was how it continued on for some unknowable time, twin storms of emotions blowing through them both until the hurricane finally passed. Eventually thundering hearts finally quieted into a steady drumming until the two finally surrendered to exhaustion and a dreamless sleep took both their restless minds.

When morning finally broke they comforted each other with the language of touch: soft kisses, sweet caresses, and wordless promises whispered in shared breaths on quivering lip. _I love you. I won’t let you go. We’ll make it through this._ Throughout it all, drumroll hearts beat in tandem in the dawning light of the new day -a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Find me at @youbeyouillbemelove


End file.
